


Coming Down

by punkgrump



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Halsey - Freeform, M/M, Rivalry, Songfic, Swearing, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo had found God, he found him in a lover.<br/>Izaya had found the devil, he found him in a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Very very short little bit of shizaya. I usually prefer fluff when it comes to these two, but I am incapable of writing pure fluff, so this was birthed while feeling very sleepy.

Izaya, slipping back into his desk, took a deep sigh. "Namie, I've found the devil. I found him in a lover."

"I barely knew you were capable of doing so." Less than half of Namie's attention was fixed on Izaya or what he had to say.

Shizuo's capabilities were fixating; disgusting. For such a god as him, it was pitiful to be so mesmerized by a vicious monster like that. He was practically lusting after a rabid, dirty, dirty dog. Such a fixation was laughable. Feeling anything less than hatred for Shizuo was laughable. Getting older, he'd began to go soft.

* * *

 

The blackest night sky ate up the figure of the rider standing by him; while Shizuo's bleached blond hair was the one thing stopping himself from also blending in. "I've found God. I found him in a lover, Celty."

Tapping fingers and quick clicks against the screen brought the next reply. "What do you mean by that?"

A grunt and gruff voice was an indicator that he wasn't thrilled. "That fucking... Fucking flea."

The speedy tapping of Celty's fingers had immediately started back up. "You mean Izaya?"

Shizuo always thought he was better than to grow so weak for someone like Izaya. A god complex like so was entirely unattractive. He wasn't liberated of flaws himself, but Izaya kicked flaws and chronic narcissism up to a new level. Falling for a blood sucking parasite was pathetic. Though, when signs of vulnerability showed in between those cracks, Shizuo was undeniably weak.

They found each other, and it both made them sick. 


End file.
